


The No-Stone Game

by Fandom_girl21



Series: Eternal Siblings [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 11x06 coda, Angst, Baby!God, Brief mention of Crowley, Chuck is God, Family Relations, Fluff, Games, Other, This family is so damaged!, big sis Amara, brief mention of Dean - Freeform, dystfuntional family, gemstones, please let's make that a tag!, stones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 23:41:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5225645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_girl21/pseuds/Fandom_girl21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amara reflects on her relationship with her brother. Includes baby God and pretty stones.</p><p>~Way better than it sounds~</p>
            </blockquote>





	The No-Stone Game

Amara sat in a cafe relaxing after her ordeal with Crowley and Dean. As much as she wanted to daydream of Dean and his eyes she didn't. She was here to think.

She meant what she had told him, she was here to settle a score. She just didn't know what outcome she wanted. She was angry of course, but her brother had outdone himself when he created all this. She swelled with pride for him.

She turned from the window to look across the isle at a family. The parents were busy.

_"Typical, they might as well not of have been here for all the difference they're making."_

Amara thought with a roll of her eyes.

But the children were playing, the girl was making her brother laugh and then feeding him. She looked like she was used to this, accepted this as fact. Reveled in it actually.

It made Amara smile, she understood that feeling. With a pang her mind went to way before all of this. When it was them and her brother didn't know how to control his powers.

He hated to mess up, but Amara had made a game out of the whole thing. For every time he would mess up, Amara would give him a special stone, specific for different mistakes.

And if she messed up, (which she rarely did) she was given a stone from him. The object of the game was to go as many rounds without messing up, additionally they would build on each other's creations. So the game only ended when one of them ran out of ideas. The one with the least stones at the end won.

Soon he had learned to love the game. And he would pester her constantly to play "The No-Stones Game". Amara wiped a tear away as she watched the family. Their little games had payed off it seemed, if this world was anything to go by.

Her brother had not only mastered the craft of creation but had also learned that he couldn't control everything. Something that had been a glaring fault when he had tried to create The Leviathans. Micromanaging things never worked out well, especially when they had minds of their own and were as cunning and smart as them.

Amara turned away from the family and looked down at her hands. The tear had been formed into a small diamond, though it was cracked. She was about to dissolve the diamond when she noticed something under her menu, she lifted it to see a small Tiger's Eye gemstone.

She smiled and shook her head. Perhaps her little brother wanted forgiveness as well. She picked up the stone and held it close, kissing it. Perhaps she would deem him worthy of it. Perhaps.


End file.
